To see beyond
by lovefixation
Summary: As known, I hate Kagome and love the pairing of InuYashaSango. Here are the reasons why.


I felt like writing why I love this pairing which I took of f of Kakera no Ai because it summarizes my feelings completely and why I hate Kagome. No shipping, No plot, some bashing and heated words. You've been warned.

Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha

SANGO + INUYASHA;

_They're going through the same things_  
Naraku has, at one point or another, used someone close to them against them. Naraku tricked Kikyou and Inuyasha and caused them to kill (sort of) each other with hatred in their hearts. And Naraku has revived Kohaku and tried doing the same things with Sango. Meaning he tried to get Kohaku and Sango to kill each other so the Shikon shard in Kohaku's back would be corrupted.  
So, they've both gone through the same thing, relatively. Inuyasha even brough this point up when talking to Sango once. No, he didn't come out and say "I know what you're going through", but in his own way, he did.

_2. They're both mature but not quite grown up_  
Oy...I don't know if that made a lick of sense, but here goes. While problems can and most likely will develop at one point or another, they would find a way to solve them without yelling and screaming. While its obvious that the two do get jealous over others who fuss over their love interest, they're not going to run off crying when that happens. In a way, this is because they were both forced to grow up too fast. Sango's family was killed in front of her eyes, leaving her alone. And Inuyasha never belonged anywhere because of his being a hanyou. While for different reasons, neither really had a chance to live as a care-free child.  
Yes, I know Sango was older when her family was killed, but once you think about it, just how was her childhood? She most likely trained her whole life to become the taijiya she is today. So, chances are, she didn't have much freedom as a child. I hope that made sense.

_3. They're both hesitant to trust others..._  
Neither Inuyasha nor Sango just gives their trust to others the second them meet them. Both have been through a lot in their lives, and it's caused them to be wary of others. In one way or the other, they've been betrayed by the ones they loved, so it made them like this.

_4. ...But once they know you, they'll always be there_  
Going off of the above reason, while it could take a little doing, once you gained their trust, they'd always be there when you needed them. Together, Inuyasha and Sango have proved to be a great team in battles. And, though they ended up fighting the first time they met, they've proved that the past is just that: the past.

_5. They're willing to forgive_  
Alright, how many people would be willing to become friends with someone who tried to kill them the first time they met? That's exactly what Inuyasha did. Sango tried killing him, though it was set up by Naraku, and after learning the truth, Inuyasha forgave her. And yet again, she _stole_ Tetsusaiga and gave it to Naraku. And we all know how Inuyasha is about his sword...

_6. They both need someone_  
everybody need somebody, right? With Inuyasha's demon blood, he needs someone who can keep him in check, but at the same time, who can give him the freedom he needs. And who better than Sango? I mean, lets face it. Kagome is just too childish when it comes to these things. If Inuyasha even talks to Kikyou; if he even glances at Kikyou, its "I'm going home!" and she runs off crying. And, if he says something that she doesn't agree with, it's "Oswari!" And down he goes. And sooner or later, that would really get to him and he'd end up hating Kagome for it.  
With Sango's being a taijiya, she needs someone who wouldn't be intimidated by her skills, and at the same time, someone who would treat her like she's a woman, even though she does have those skills. And who better than Inuyasha? A lot of the people she runs into see her more as a battle partner, than a lover. She said it herself in an episode, "Is it me, or are they treating me as if I wasn't a woman?" Or something to that extent. As soon as I remember which episode, I'll watch it and correct that.

_7. Inuyasha needs someone who DOESN'T remind him of Kikyou_  
Okay, he loves Kikyou and he always will. Nothing can change that. And he can never truly love Kagome, simply because she would remind him too much of Kikyou. A lot of people mistake Kagome for Kikyou because she's the reincarnation of the miko. And it's this reason, that Inuyasha could never love her. Everytime he looked at Kagome, it would be like seeing Kikyou again. In order for him to become happy again, he needs someone who won't remind him of his past love.

_8. They both share a common hatred: Naraku_  
Yes, I know that just sharing a common interest isn't enough. But the reasons for hating him are similar. Inuyasha hates Naraku because he caused Kikyou to hate him. Inuyasha wants revenge for that, and he wants to kill Naraku because he killed Kikyou.  
Sango hates Naraku because he was the one who caused her village to be destroyed. She also hates him because he used her brother as a 'tool'. Sango wants revenge for her village, her family, her friends, and most of all, her brother. She wants to free Kohaku from Naraku.

KAGOME

I'm admitting it right now. When I first watched InuYasha, I liked Kagome. Was it her personality? No! It was the first episode I watched of InuYasha, I expected some thing completely different from her. She was the main character and all, but not until I heard some one say they hated Kagome did I realize it.

I always flipped the channel whenever Kagome would appear or talk and I found myself eyeing Sango and InuYasha more then not. I hated Kagome, flat out. Her chipper, whinny, baby like personality! How she seemed obsessed with this demon and if anything, she had arrows – SHE could use them. The term damsel in distress came from this idiot. Most of the time, she pigged around screaming out "INUYASHA" or "SIT BOY!" whenever he did or said some thing she didn't like, She liked to be able to control one part of InuYasha – if he wasn't his heart then she'd settle for the next best thing.

I just flat out hate the slut, yes slut considering after crying for attention and running back home it would kill her to wear some thing besides a miniature skirt as I do understand the first time but after a while, and I won't change my mind.

I know people like Kagome. Good for them. I hate her. That is my opinion and if you don't like it, I don't need to hear it in a comment!


End file.
